disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Johnsons (2018 Disney and Pixar film)
The Johnsons is to be the next upcoming Disney and Pixar film right after Newt Crossing, starring the voice talents from Adam Sandler, Cameron Diaz, Max Charles, Abby Ryder Forston, Jack Black, Queen Latifah, John Ratzenberger, Jerome Ranft, Glenn Close, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Lewis Black, Mindy Kahling, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Brad Garret, Noah Schnaap, Francesca Capaldi, Alexander Garfin, William Wunsch, Connor Corum, Lane Styles, Kevin Spacey, Emily Hahn, Bailee Madison, Jason Lee and Jim Meskimen. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 11, 2018. Plot Summary Toby Johnson, along with his wife, Bethany and their son, Felix and daughter, Sophie, must help save the neighborhood city streets from being torn down by Lord Falkyrus, with the help from Mayor Thompson, the town's mayor. Voice Cast Members *Adam Sandler as Toby Johnson (voice) *Cameron Diaz as Bethany Johnson (voice) *Max Charles as Felix Johnson (voice) *Abby Ryder Forston as Sophie Johnson (voice) *Jack Black as Lucas Jefferson (voice) *Queen Latifah as Ms. Lawson (voice) *John Ratzenberger as Mayor Thompson (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Principal Gibson (voice) *Glenn Close as Nurse Jacobson (voice) *Bill Hader as Mr. Jackson, the school janitor (voice) *Amy Poehler as Ms. Albertson, the school secretary (voice) *Lewis Black as Mr. Robinson, the science teacher (voice) *Mindy Kahling as Ms. Robertson, the music teacher (voice) *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Jones, the language arts teacher (voice) *Jeff Garlin as Officer Brown (voice) *Brad Garret as Officer Smith (voice) *Noah Schnaap as George Bolton (voice) *Francesca Capaldi as Melanie Hayden (voice) *Alexander Garfin as Tyson Maxwell (voice) *William Wunsch as Chris Waters (voice) *Connor Corum as Michael Walton (voice) *Lane Styles as Katie Walton (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Lord Falkyrus, the main villain character (voice) *Emily Hahn as Maria Sherman (voice) *Bailee Madison as Olivia Warner (voice) *Jason Lee as Jack Anderson, the diner waiter (voice) *Jim Meskimen.as Brian Davidson, the city bus driver (voice) Transcripts *The Johnsons teaser trailer transcript *The Johnsons TV Spot transcript *The Johnsons trailer transcript *The Johnsons official transcript Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References The Pizza Planet Truck *The Pizza Planet Truck can be seen in the parking lot. A113 *A113 is written on the podium when Mayor Thompson gives his speech. Disney and Pixar's good luck charm *John Ratzenberger, not only voices Hamm in the Toy Story franchise, P.T. Flea in A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals, the School of Fish in Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, the Yeti in Monsters Incorporated and Monsters University, Mustafa, the waiter in Ratatouille and Ratatouille 2, the Underminer in The Incredibles, Mack, the Hamm Truck, the Yeti Plow and the P. T. Flea Car in Cars, except Mack in Cars 2, John the Human Passenger in WALL-E and WALL-E 2 Gordon in Brave and Brave 2, Fritz in Inside Out and Inside Out 2 and Earl in The Good Dinosuar, also voices Mayor Thompson in the film. ''Toy Story'', Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 and Toy Story the Series *A Toy Story 4 movie poster can be seen on Felix's bedroom wall. *Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Dolly, Buttercup and a few other characters appear as wall stickers. ''Inside Out'' and Inside Out 2 *Joy and Fear appear on Felix's t-shirt. *An Inside Out 2 movie poster can also be seen on Felix's bedroom wall. ''Monsters Incorporated'', Monsters University and Monsters Incorporated 2 *Sully and Mike appear as toothbrush and toothpaste holders. ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory and Finding Lisa *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Mr. Ray, Lisa, Gil, Gurgle, Bloat, Deb, Bubbles, Jacques, Bruce, Anchor and Chum appear as figurines in the aquarium gift shop. *A Finding Dory movie poster can also be seen on Felix's bedroom wall. ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars the Series *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, Flo, Fillmore, Sarge, Sherriff, Judge Honda, Mack and Red can be seen at the young kids reading corner. *A Cars 3 movie poster can also be seen on Felix's bedroom wall. ''A Bug's Life'' and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals *Ceramic garden statues of Flik and Heimlich can be seen right outside the office building. ''Ratatouille'' and Ratatouille 2 *Remy and Emile both appear in the back alley. ''The Good Dinosuar'' Arlo appears as a dinosaur plush toy in Sophie's bedroom. ''WALL-E'' and WALL-E 2 *WALL-E and EVE both appear as tour guides. Voice Cast Members from other Disney and Pixar Film Series *Amy Poehler, Bill Hader, Mindy Kahling and Lewis Black voiced Joy, Fear, Disgust and Anger in the 2 movies: Inside Out and will voice them again in Inside Out 2. *Jerome Ranft, the brother of the late great and talented Joe Ranft (1960-2005), voices Heimlich in A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals, Jacques (Finding Nemo) in Finding Dory and Finding Lisa and Wheezy (Toy Story franchise) in Toy Story 4. *Emily Hahn voiced Bonnie Anderson in ''Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror and Toy Story That Time Forgot, and voiced her again in Toy Story 4. *Timothy Dalton and Jeff Garlin voiced Mr. Pricklepants and Buttercup in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror and Toy Story: That Time Forgot. They voiced them again in Toy Story 4. *Brad Garret voiced Dim in A Bug's Life, but will voice him again in A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals, Bloat in Finding Nemo, but will voice him again in Finding Dory, Auguste Gusteau in Ratatouille and Chug in Planes, but will voice him again in Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Kevin Spacey is to voice Lord Falkyrus, who is his 2nd Disney and Pixar villain character to voice. The 1st 1 was Hopper from A Bug's Life (1998). Category:Disney and Pixar Category:Pixar Category:2018 films